


Buenaventura

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan le lee la mano a un chico extrajero una tarde de verano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenaventura

**Author's Note:**

> Conjunto de dos drabbles del mismo universo.

El mercado tiene los colores del verano, como si la estación se reflejase sobre ese punto del planeta con toda la intención de hacerse notar: amarillo en los toldos, naranja en las frutas, el azul del cielo en las faldas de las mujeres. Morgan toca los flecos del mantel que cubre su mesa, haciéndolos agitarse sobre sus dedos, más suaves que la brisa, y levanta una ceja en dirección a las cartas que le dicen que hoy será un día importante.

—¡Morgan! —el grito de su padre le hace pegar un brinco sobre su silla, que chirría sobre el asfalto caliente—. ¿Qué haces? No te quedes ahí sentada, trabaja un poco.

Morgan esconde una mueca pero su padre le golpea la cabeza con su bastón ( _¡ahora!_ ), antes de seguir tirando de Viviana, que ha sido declarada la cabra más testaruda a este lado del Atlántico. Morgan se frota la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras suspira, sus pulseras tintineando en el borde de la muñeca. Se levanta de mala gana.

El calor se curva como una hipérbola sobre la costa, y el paseo marítimo está lleno de turistas que hablan en idiomas que no entiende mientras comen helados y se sientan en los bancos, más rojos que langostas. El aire huele a una mezcla pesada de sal y crema protectora, y Morgan esconde la nariz en su pañuelo durante un segundo para dispersarlos. Morgan aprendió muy pronto en su trayectoria profesional que los extranjeros son los más generosos cuando se trata de soltar dinero, como si esa chica leyendo palmas fuese otra excentricidad más de la ciudad costera, así que afina el oído para localizar los acentos adecuados.

No tarda ni un minuto.

—¿Cuánto ser? —el chico está inclinado sobre un puesto, agitando un collar del que cuelga una moneda frente a la cara de la vendedora, hablando demasiado alto. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes y la piel de sus hombros está pelándose por zonas, como una prenda mal remendada, y su pelo negro se riza en la base de la nuca—. ¿Dinero?

El chico se saca un puñado de billetes de colores del pantalón para ilustrar su pregunta,  y la vendedora coge unos cuantos, más o menos al azar. Morgan sonríe. _Bingo_.

—¡Míster! Míster —Morgan corre un poco hasta alcanzarle, agarrándole la muñeca con práctica

El chico se da la vuelta, sorprendido, las cejas tan levantadas que casi desaparecen por debajo de su flequillo. A su lado, una señora se apoya pesadamente contra la baranda, mirando al mar e intentando que el aire llegue a las esquinas de su cuerpo donde se concentra el calor, mientras su hijo corre alrededor de sus piernas. Morgan mira hacia arriba y descubre, con cierta sorpresa, que el chico parece más mayor en las distancias cortas— como si hubiese algo antiguo en el borde de su iris, en ese punto en el que el azul se oscurece.  

Morgan frunce el ceño y el chico frunce el ceño, y tiene la extraña sensación de estar mirándose en un espejo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el chico, con el acento más espeso que Morgan ha oído en su vida.

Morgan carraspea, girando la muñeca del chico hasta que puede verle la palma, y sonríe con los labios.

—¿Quiere que le lea la mano, míster?  —da un paso pequeño hacia adelante, invadiendo el espacio del chico lo justo para que el calor entre ellos se haga un poco más vivo, pero no insoportable—. Son sólo diez euros, míster.

El chico parpadea, sus pestañas aleteando como una polilla nerviosa, y se humedece el labio de arriba con la punta de la lengua. Morgan le aprieta la muñeca hasta que puede sentir el ritmo de su pulso, que suena tan pausado y distante como el vaivén de las olas.

—¿La mano? Eh… Yo no sé… —la mira, incómodo, y Morgan se toma su indecisión como un sí. Después de todo, si no se aprovechase de la educación de la gente no habría negocio alguno.

—¡Claro que sabe! Veamos, um. Parece que va a tener un verano interesante, míster. Que va a encontrar una chica guapa y enamorarse de ella en esta misma playa —Morgan habla sin pensar, sin mirar las líneas de su mano, distraída por los tatuajes que tiene el chico en la muñeca. Son dragones. Son _muchos_ dragones. Levanta la vista, guiñando un ojo—. Puede que encuentre el amor de su vida, míster.

Una gaviota levanta el vuelo entre chillidos cuando el niño intenta atraparla, dejando atrás una lluvia de plumas blancas.

—¿Sí? ¿Eso ves? —el chico la mira con una sonrisa, y entonces Morgan está _segura_ de que tiene que ser mayor que ella, aunque a ratos parezca que no tiene más de dieciséis. Se acerca un paso, y el calor entre ellos se vuelve tan intenso que Morgan siente como si hubiese una estrella menor ardiendo donde se unen sus manos. Se inclina y susurra, sus palabras agitándole los rizos como si llegasen desde el otro lado del océano—. Mira otra vez.

Y Morgan no sabe a qué se refiere, pero sigue la mirada del chico y ve, _realmente_ ve por primera vez, y es como si que todo el aire de la playa le entrase en los pulmones de golpe. La mano del chico es un atlas de líneas que se superponen, como si alguien hubiese ido dibujándolas las unas sobre las otras, sin un orden particular. Puede ver líneas de la vida abrirse como una estrella, desde el centro hasta los bordes, siguiendo caminos distintos cada vez, como si estuviesen intentando probar diferentes combinaciones en busca de la ganadora, y unas llevan a los finales más trágicos, y otras a los más alegres, y otras a los menos memorables. La línea de la cabeza gira sobre sí misma en espiral, la de Venus aparece y desaparece, y entre todas la línea de la suerte no está por ninguna parte, como si alguien hubiese borrado el azar del mapa de su vida. Pero no es lo único que falta.

—Míster, la línea del corazón. No está —Morgan le mira, la voz quedándose dentro de su garganta como el mar dentro de una caracola, y deben pasar sólo segundos pero es como si fuesen siglos, como si hubiese estado esperando toda su vida para decir esas palabras.

—¡Em! —alguien grita a sus espaldas, haciendo que Em gire la cabeza.

Un chico rubio les mira desde las escaleras que bajan hasta la playa, el ceño fruncido y un aura de dorada indignación rodeándole la cabeza. Atrapa las gotas de agua que caen de su pelo con una toalla roja, y grita:

— _You coming, or what?_

— _Sure, just…_ —se gira hacia Morgan otra vez y separa la mano de su muñeca, donde sus dedos han dejado una marca blanca sobre los dragones de tinta. Sonríe, pequeño, como si acabase de contarle un secreto, y repite—: Mira otra vez.

El chico le da la espalda y Morgan deja escapar el aire, sintiendo la brisa curvarse demasiado fría sobre la palma de su mano. En las escaleras, el chico rubio mira a Em con una especie de puchero, que sólo desaparece cuando Em hace un truco barato y saca el colgante de la moneda del hueco tras su oreja.

Em ata el colgante alrededor del cuello del chico, que se gira para decirle algo que le hace soltar una carcajada que resuena por toda la playa, por encima de la cabeza de los niños y del filo blanco de las olas. Morgan les mira mientras bajan las escaleras a trompicones; mientras se empujan a través de la arena quitándose la ropa; mientras saltan, medio vestidos todavía, dentro del mar. Em sacude la cabeza como un perro, salpicando al chico rubio, y se gana un empujón que le hace caer dentro del agua otra vez. Si afina el oído, Morgan cree que puede reconocer las vocales largas de su acento. Les mira durante un rato, sin pestañear, y piensa que desde esta distancia parecen normales: altos y algo desgarbados, intentando hablar el idioma local sin conseguirlo, riéndose porque piensan que el otro lo hace peor, quemándose al sol en una playa lejos de casa. Piensa que parecen normales, pero Em mira en su dirección— sólo una milésima de segundo, un destello de azul a través de una playa llena de gente— y Morgan sabe que las apariencias no son más que eso.

[En algún momento empieza a tatuarse dragones en la base de la muñeca, diminutos y negros, uno por cada vida en la que consiguen esquivarse. Se dice que es para no olvidar, pero Merlin no olvida y de todas formas él nunca ha guardado a Arthur en la memoria. Cuando esa excusa se le acaba (pronto, como suele pasar con las excusas poco convincentes) se dice que una manera de llevar la cuenta, de medir su tiempo, y que cuando no haya espacio habrá llegado el momento. Después de todo, cualquier mago sabe que los pretextos son más poderosos que ningún hechizo.

—Lo siento, chico —dice la mujer, masticando chicle y frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza rapada. Agita una aguja en el aire y le inspecciona la mano—.  Pero no creo que te quepa ni uno más.

Merlin mira su mano con un sentimiento descendente en el estómago.

—¿Estás segura?

—A no ser que hagas aparecer otro trozo de piel por arte de magia —hace explotar una pompa rosa en mitad de su frase—, sí, estoy bastante segura. Y tengo un cliente dentro de poco —dice, mirando su reloj de muñeca sin ningún tipo de sutileza—. Se me está haciendo tarde.

Merlin se ríe, aunque no le hace gracia, y toca la cola del dragón que se enrosca sobre su pulso. Se pregunta cuántas combinaciones de hechizos le costaría encontrar otra excusa nueva, y suspira.  
  
—Sí, supongo que a mí también.]


End file.
